Do You Trust Me Not To Kill You?
by Tesgura
Summary: "I trust you." Harry said. Hiei held the sword to Harry's throat. "Do you trust me not to kill you?" Harry's green eyes widened and his breath quickened. Slash, smut and blood play.


Do You Trust Me Not To Kill You?

NC-17

PWP, Blood play, Anal, Fingering, Crossover

"I trust you." Harry said. Hiei held the sword to Harry's throat. "Do you trust me not to kill you?" Harry's green eyes widened and his breath quickened.

Harry had graduated Hogwarts and, having killed Voldemort, decided some traveling was in order. He hadn't really cared where he went so he'd tacked up a map and thrown a dart, and now here he was in good old Japan.

Almost immediately upon his arrival though he'd been attacked by some kind of purple demon. He'd just pulled out his wand to deal with it when a quartet of men arrived and took care of it.

"Why did Koenma have us go after this thing?" Asked a tall boy with short red hair.

"Because baka, we're the only ones who can." Another tall boy, this one with black hair, answered.

"But just one of us could have killed it, there's no reason we all had to do this." The redhead whined.

"The idiot it right. You're the spirit detective. You should have been able to deal with it on your own." A shorter man with spikey black hair replied.

"Boys, as titillating as your antics are, perhaps we should deal with more pressing matters. Hiei?" A boy with long red hair said, glancing at the spikey haired boy, apparently named Hiei.

Harry saw them all glance at him and raised his wand higher in defense. These people were strong to have taken out that demon so quickly, and he didn't know if he could take them on himself. He was just thinking of running when Hiei snorted.

"Put the wand away wizard. I have no ill intentions towards you." Then he turned to the boy with long red hair. "I can't do anything to him Kurama. He has mind shields."

"Well that certainly is surprising." Kurama noted.

"What did you call him Hiei?" The other redhead asked.

"He's a wizard stupid, or did you not see the wand?" Hiei taunted.

"You're a wizard? Cool!" The tall boy with black hair stared at Harry. "Can you pull a rabbit from a hat or something?"

"Yusuke, he isn't wearing a hat." Kurama pointed out.

"Oh, right." Yusuke deflated.

Harry started at them. What the hell?

"Who the hell are you people?" He asked finally.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara."

"My name is Shuichi Minimono, but most people call me Kurama."

"Hiei."

"Okay, what's a spirit detective, and what was that thing you shot out of your finger?"

"That's my spirit gun." Yusuke explained. "And a spirit detective just keeps an eye out in the human world and makes sure demons don't wreak too much havoc."

"Yeah, and they babysit shorty too." Kuwabara snorted with laughter until Hiei sucker punched him in the gut.

"Why do you provoke him Kuwabara?" Kurama asked but Kuwabara was too busy trying to land a punch on Hiei to listen or respond.

That had been over a week ago and somehow Harry had ended up hanging out with the strange group. Yusuke was always asking him to do some trick or another and for some reason it didn't get as annoying as Harry would have thought, though that might have had something to do with the reactions of everyone else when he did. Kuwabara didn't seem to care, though Kurama was curious as to why his spells were all done in Latin.

Hiei was Harry's favorite person to be around though. He was quiet, and his biting humor as something Harry enjoyed immensely. When Malfoy and Snape used it, it was always directed at him, and insulting him, but Hiei just seemed genuinely curious about him and only insulted him when he said something insanely stupid, as he sometimes did.

"Why do you insist on following me?" Hiei asked one day, taking Harry off guard since he'd thought the little demon liked, or at least didn't mind, his company.

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked, preparing to leave the secluded area they'd wandered into.

"Hn, that doesn't answer my question." Hiei glared at him.

Harry shrugged. "I just like being around you. I trust you."

Hiei spun around sharply at that statement and whipped his sword out of its sheathe. He held the sword to Harry's throat. "Do you trust me not to kill you?"

He hated when humans said stupid things like that. Yusuke had said something similar not long ago. When Hiei had asked him the same question though the boy had laughed nervously and said he did. 'But what if I did it anyway?' Hiei had asked to which Yusuke had replied that he knew Hiei would probably have a good reason. The statement would have been moving if it hadn't included the word 'probably' but Hiei had caught it. He hated most humans for that reason, throwing around words like trust and love, when they didn't even know the meaning.

Harry's green eyes widened and his breath quickened but he held still, a single drop of blood sliding down his neck.

"I didn't say that, did I? I said I trusted you. End of sentence. If you did kill me, I know you'd have a good reason." Harry said. He tried to calm his breathing. He didn't need to get hard in a situation like this, it might offend Hiei in some way and Harry didn't want to do that.

Hiei paused at that. Maybe this human did understand the word trust. Amazing.

"Do you still trust me with my sword to your throat?" He asked dangerously.

Harry struggled not to gulp. "Yes, I do." He was loosing his fight against his own hormones

Hiei could tell that he wasn't lying, but he could hear him breathing fast. Then the scent hit him. He stepped forward, pressing his sword a bit tighter to Harry's throat.

"You know, demons have an amazing sense of smell." He said conversationally.

Harry closed his eyes in embarrassment, unable to stop a breathy groan from escaping him.

"Are all wizards like you, or are you just special?" Hiei asked rhetorically.

Harry could feel his head pounding. He knew he should be blushing right now, but he wasn't sure if he had enough blood since he could feel it pooling in his groin. He looked to Hiei who was smirking now and eying Harry up and down.

Mind made up, Hiei forced Harry to meet his eyes. "Kneel." He commanded.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"You said you trust me?" Hiei reminded him.

Harry made to nod but was sharply reminded of the sword still pressed to him. "Yes."

"Then kneel." Hiei told him. Harry slowly made to kneel and Hiei removed the sword.

"Now open your mouth." Hiei told him and this time Harry didn't hesitate or question, he just opened his mouth.

Hiei pulled his penis from his heavy clothing to reveal his half hard length. The idea of the boy getting off on a little pain was certainly an exciting one. Hiei knew he would get longer once he was fully erect, and he wanted to be in the boy's mouth before he began choking him.

Harry's eyes widened at Hiei's length and since his mouth was still open, he was starting to salivate. He tried to swallow without closing his mouth but felt a bit foolish when he failed to do so and let himself drool over the sight. Hiei only allowed him a brief moment to do that before feeding him his cock.

Harry could feel it hitting the back of his throat and he swallowed around it, unable to suck with his mouth so full. Hiei didn't seem to mind though if the look on his face was anything to go by and he began moving back and forth, using Harry's mouth, slowly fucking it.

Suddenly Harry started to choke, feeling Hiei grow impossibly larger in his mouth. That was when Hiei pulled out with a groan.

"All fours now." He commanded and Harry turned over to kneel as directed. "Now would be the time to wave that stick of yours if you want something to ease the way. And take your clothes off while you're at it."

Harry rustled through his pockets for his wand quickly, casting the spells to remove his clothing and lube both himself and Hiei. Hiei meanwhile was shucking off his pants. He didn't need anything restricting his movements now of all times.

Hiei pressed a finger against Harry's crease, pleased to find that well lubed as well, and proceeded to thoroughly stretch him before plowing fiercely into the wizard.

Harry shook his head from side to side, pleasure mounting within him. He didn't know if it was all demons or just Hiei but damn, he was huge! He was glad the spell he'd used guaranteed that he was completely stretched, otherwise he was sure he'd have ripped.

Hiei on the other hand groaned at the feel of Harry's tight heat surrounding him. Even just the heat made it feel like coming home to sink his cock into hi, but the grip, oh the grip was heavenly. He was almost loathe to remove himself, even if only to thrust back in. Reaching forward, he grabbed the wizard about the waist and pulled him backwards so they lay flushed together, Hiei sinking impossibly deeper into Harry's depths making both men groan in ecstasy.

Hiei held still then, waiting for Harry to make it clear he was ready for more. After a few moments Harry regained his bearings and experimentally clenched himself around Hiei, drawing a guttural moan from the demon above him before he felt Hiei begin to pound into him at a ferocious, punishing pace.

Reaching a clawed hand up to trace Harry's pectorals, Hiei flicked the boy's nipples before gouging the aureola's and drawing blood. Harry whimpered desperately, trying to push into the claws and the cock.

"You like it when I bleed you huh?" Hiei whispered darkly in his ear, laying the tip of one claw at the nub of Harry's nipple, pressing but not drawing blood quite yet as he stilled his hips.

Harry moaned and thrashed his body wildly. "Please, oh please." He begged. Hiei smirked and pushed the tip of his claw forward, into Harry's chest, a single drop of blood welling up around his claw.

Harry gasped and threw his head backwards. "More!" He cried.

And more Hiei provided, dragging his claw, still embedded in the wizard's chest, down and spilling blood in its wake. Harry screamed, spasming and cumming in thick ropes, his muscles clenching erratically around Hiei and pulling his own orgasm from him.

Harry slumped forwards in exhaustion while Hiei pushed himself forward, sending the last dregs of his cum into Harry and he slumped forward as well, pulling Harry tight against him.

"Damn" Harry sighed happily, burrowing himself in Hiei's warm embrace.

"Indeed, damn." Hiei replied, sounding just a bit breathless. "I'm curious though, why anyone would be so calm in the face of death."

Harry shrugged against Hiei. "It might be because one of my friends killed me already."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Long story short I had two souls in me and I needed to die to get rid of one." Harry told the demon.

Hiei nodded, content with the explanation and let himself enjoy the wizard's presence and they drifted into a comfortable silence that quickly led to a light doze.

THE END

Also, I've begun to publish my original stories in a series! Feel free to check it out!

www. amazon Magical-Mishaps-Priestess-Donna-Owen-ebook/ dp/B00KU8E1RU/ ref=sr_1_1? ie=UTF8&qid= 1404330760& sr=8-1& keywords= donna+owen


End file.
